This Place Again
by winter windwhisper
Summary: When Edward left he never came back, Charlie died, and the Volturi have taken Bella in as their own. What happens when Edward and Bella meet when she is to be made an equal to Aro, Marcus, and Caius and also turned? Bella is so confused! BellsXAlec.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to S Meyer and I can do nothing to change that (Or can I?)**

**B P.O.V**

_ "Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_ I nodded helplessly._

_ His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself—for him."_

_ I nodded again. "I will," I whispered._

_ He seemed to relax just a little. _

_ "And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

I bolted upright in my large king size bed my legs completely trapped in the dark blue comforter. I ran my hand over my face sweat gleaming all over. Untangling my legs from the comforter I slid out of bed and started pacing around my royal suite trying to shake the images out of my head. The dream had taken place four years ago and his promise held true, I haven't seen him or even heard from him since that night.

"Isabella are you okay?" Said a voice I knew very well but still startling me making me jump.

"Alec don't do that you know I can't hear you come in most of the time. How bad was it tonight?" I asked knowing I screamed when I dreamt of _Him._

"Not that bad but I think you might be the first to give a vampire a headache from loud noises." Alec said chuckling and walking over to hold me. When his arms wrapped around me I leaned into him for comfort and wrapped my arms around him waist. He kissed the top of my head and started to run his hand up and down my back there was nothing more than friendly support and that's why I had grown closest to him. Even though he didn't know what I was going through he would just sit and hold me until I was okay but even then he would stay with me and talk to me to get my mind off of _Him. _

"Do you think the pain will ever go away?" I asked into his chest.

"No, I don't think it will. It might dull to where you don't feel it as often but I will always be there. But just know that whenever you feel it I'll be here to make it better for you." He said moving his hand from my back to cup my face. I looked up to see the smile on his face and gave him one in return as he bent to kiss my forehead. "Oh before I forget there was another reason I came here. Aro wants to see you in the throne room so go get dressed I'll be waiting outside your room okay."

I nodded and made my way to my big as a mall closet to look through the dresses I was required to wear as "Royalty". All my clothes were blue but not just a certain blue all different kinds of blue. The reason why is simple each level of the Volturi has a certain color: The Rulers are gold, the higher Guard is silver, the lower Guard is bronze, and the workers are green. When I came along and Aro accepted me in as his daughter Jane suggested that I wear blue. When Aro approved the idea Jane went right to work filling my closet with all kinds of blue dresses. I pulled out a flowing dress with a one shoulder strap lined with jewels and a belt of small diamonds. After putting on my dress I pulled my hair up in to a neat bun and made my way out of my room to Alec.

"Did Aro say why he needed to talk to me?" I asked taking his arm and heading to the throne room.

"No he just turned to me after about an hour of thinking and told me to go get you." He said looking at me with a curious expression on his face. We walked in silence for the rest of the trip to see Aro. As the throne room came near Alec walked ahead to open the large wooden doors into the marble made room. When I entered the room I stood in the center and bowed my head in respect.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked lifting my head to look at my adoptive father.

"Yes I was thinking about what you are in the Volturi and I've come to a conclusion." Aro said with a little humor in his voice. When I spoke my voice was not as strong as I meant it to be it was laced with a slight hint of fear.

"And what was your conclusion Father?"

"Nothing, you have no real role in the Volturi." He said like it was an obvious answer.

"So what do you propose the answer is?" I asked thinking his answer was to get rid of me. Though when the Volturi say get rid of they really mean kill you and not regret it. Aro got up and walked over to me with a smile on his face.

"Well since I do consider you a daughter and both Caius and Marcus have grown to love you as a niece I could not bear to lose you. So I have decided to introduce you to the vampire world with a proper coronation as princess of the Volturi. We will throw a Ball and invite as many as possible to witness this then turn you that night. With you being a vampire you will be more involved in the Volturi." Aro said excitedly gripping my shoulders.

"You want to introduce me as a human to the vampire world? " I squeaked out.

"Don't be alarmed you will have a guard at all times no one who means you harm will get anywhere near you. I'll even let you pick your guard to escort you and protect you." Aro chuckled pulling me into a hug.

"I want Alec Father; I want him as my guard." I informed him with a smile.

"I should have known you would choose him. You seem to be very close to him, more so than anyone else it seems. Is there anything I should know about?" Aro asked looking down at me with a smirk.

"Father!" I exclaimed pulling out of his embrace. Giving him a stern look I put my hands on my hips. The serious attitude faded seconds after when we burst out laughing. "Father Alec is my friend I do love him but I can't fully love someone yet like I love . . . Edward . . . not yet" My voice faded at the end with the mention of _Him. _

"Isabella I know how much you still care for him but please try to love again." Aro said bringing me in for another hug but this time for encouragement. I hugged him back around the waist and smiled. Since Charlie died five years ago Aro made sure he was as fatherly as possible. The Volturi brought me here a couple months after he died so I wasn't in the best shape at the time. Alec was sent to check on some newborn vampires in Seattle because they were getting out of hand and growing in numbers. I just happened to be visiting Charlie's grave at the time. Walking back to my truck I noticed how graceful he was walking and remembered the same walk from the Cullens. My suspicions were confirmed when he turned and saw me staring at him. I didn't know who he was or why he was out in the open with so many people but I wasn't going to stay to find out so I crossed the street still headed for my truck. Unfortunately he followed me all the way there without me knowing.

He had me pinned to my truck asking questions about how I knew what he was. I told him about the Cullens and about how they left, why I was here, and then I asked what he was going to do with me. That's when he took me back to Italy with him and let Aro decide what to do. So now here I am in the arms of my adoptive father happy as ever. Maybe I should love again _He _was gone after all and I doubt I will ever see him again.

"Okay and tell Jane she has to let me see the dress first before she gets out of hand." I said giggling looking up at him with a smile.

"Of course I will always make sure you are comfortable with anything that you're involved with." Aro said returning my smile. "Now you better go or Alec will pace a hole outside the door."

"Alright I'll see you soon." I told him going to the door to join up with Alec. When I opened the door he was there and his head snapped up to look at me. "It's fine Alec it's something good but I can't tell you here let's go back to my room."

"Oh come on tell me what's going on." Alec pleaded like a child.

"No it's top secret I can't tell you out in the open." I teased back. The next thing I know I'm in my room on my bed with Alec in front of me.

"Tell me."

"Well Aro was thinking about my role here and came up with nothing he said I was nothing to the Volturi. So his answer is to properly introduce me to the vampire world with a coronation announcing that I am the Princess of the Volturi. Then I'm going to be turned that night plus I get to pick my escort and guard for the night." I said excitedly.

"Who did you pick for your escort and guard?" He asked smirking knowing very well the answer.

"Demitri." I said plainly.

"What why I thought I was your friend." He said shocked.

"Well he has been with Volturi longer and knows more of the people Aro is going to invite to the ball so it's logical I pick him." I stated trying to hide a smile.

"You little liar I see that smile don't mess with me like that I really felt hurt." He said faking a hurt expression.

"Oh shut up you knew I would pick you you're my best friend Demitri didn't stand a chance in my choice." I said

"Good because I'm very competitive and wouldn't want anyone to get hurt." He said the smile on his face turning into a smirk.

"Well now that you know the news go get your sister we need to pick out my overly big dress." I told a shiver running down my spine.

"Be right back." And he was gone

After Alec left and got Jane I had been forced into dress after dress trying to find the right one for my coronation. In all she had twenty-nine dresses for me to try on. I told her I would think about them and tell her as soon as I made a choice. When I was finally alone I fell down onto my bed exhausted from having to be in dresses larger than me. I slowly fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**OKAY SO WHAT DO YOU THINK KEEP GOING OR NOT WORTH IT? NEED TO KNOW BEFORE I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO CLICK THE WORDS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN WITH A THOUGHT BUBBLE PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO IT TURNS OUT I REALLY CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO CHANGE THE COPYWRITE SO HERE IT GOES.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR THE PLACES THE GO TO.**

When I woke up the next morning Jane was waiting by the closet to help pick out my oversized dress. After reviewing all twenty-nine dresses one more time I finally picked the slightly more bearable dress. It was one of the darker blue sleeveless dresses with diamond sequins in a beautiful one-of-a-kind royal pattern on the torso and vine like diamond sequins flowing down the skirt. The dress was long enough to touch the floor but short enough to walk around easily without tripping over the fluffed insides. Jane picked out some elegant ballet flats to match the elegance of my dress along with a diamond necklace and bracelet. All of it was set out on a full body manikin in the corner of my room until the day of my coronation. As I looked at my dress I was overwhelmed by the feeling that I was so loved and important in a family that I would have never even thought existed when I was in high school. Even when I first got here it felt like a dream and I would wake up to my old bedroom still crying over losing Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

"Hey Jane tells me you picked your dress this morning?" Alec's voice asked from the doorway making me shriek from fright. "Sorry I forgot you can't hear me open the door. Are you okay I didn't scare you to bad did I?" He apologized coming over to stand next to me.

"No I'm fine but I'm starting to think you do that crap on purpose just to get a kick out of scaring the human." I said smirking at him even though I was really starting to think that.

"Well soon enough you won't have to worry about me scaring you like that anymore because you will be able to hear me coming from the other end of the castle. And depending on your vampire power get me back for all the times I scare you now." Alec said nudging me softly and playfully in the side. He looked over at my dress and got his thinking look. His face gets all scrunched up and he crosses his arms over his chest. "I like it you are going to look beautiful in it and thank heavens Jane chose flats knowing you. The music starts and they open the doors revealing you in your dress but as you descend the staircase you trip breaking your ankle blood is flowing and there goes our princess."

"Don't jinx me that can happen in flats to and you know it. I could trip barefoot easily on any day." I said giving him a stern look telling him I wasn't kidding though he knew very well of my clumsiness and how I may be very well be capable of sending a whole room of vampires into a frenzy over a broken ankle. It's happened before on my eighteenth birthday when I cut my finger at the Cullens' place and Jasper lost control over his thirst. That's what pushed Edward over the edge, worrying about what could happen to me if I stayed with him so his answer was to leave and never have any contact with me. A tear rolled down my cheek at the memories that were coming back to me from five years ago.

"Isabella what's wrong, did I do something that offended you, or say something that I shouldn't have?" Alec asked panicked thinking it was something he did that made the tear form and fall from my eye.

"No it wasn't you Alec just thinking about making a vampire going crazy and attacking. It makes me think about my eighteenth birthday and the incident with Jasper. Then it makes me think that if I knew what know now that I would be able to be stronger and maybe he wouldn't have left me." I dropped to my knees and sobbed into my hands thinking it was my fault he left I was just a weak little human, what chance did I have with someone like Edward? Cold hands wrapped around my shoulders pulling me into their cold bloodless body. "Oh Alec it's entirely my fault I was too weak I never deserved him why would he I …"

"Bella you are not weak no one can blame you for being human and anyone would be lucky to have you with them even for a short time. _He _didn't deserve _you_ Bella and you shouldn't feel responsible for his stupidity and his mistake" Alec said in a stern and sincere voice pushing me away to look in my eyes. "He was an idiot for not seeing the strong beautiful soon-to-be-princess that you are. You belong here with people who will never turn their back on you, never abandon you in anyway, and will always be there to take away your pain." He pulled my back into a hug giving me the support I haven't had since the Cullens left and Charlie died.

"Alec don't ever leave me I couldn't stand it if I was left again, you're too important to me." I whispered into his shoulder knowing no matter how low I talked he heard me.

"Never, I will never leave you, that's something you can count on. Where ever or whenever you need me I'll be there for anything you need." Then he did something that I wasn't ready for even if I had time to prepare for it. He kissed me, softly and testing, then as quickly as he started he pulled away.

I was stunned, I couldn't do anything, and my head was spinning with confusion. Was I ready for this? Was it too early to get in another relationship? "Alec I'm not ready I'm confused and I don't know what I want yet. Please give me some time to get my thoughts together."

"I understand Bella I'll wait forever if I have to. I'd go to the ends of the Earth for you." Alec said getting up and going to the door.

I'm so confused right now what am I going to do? I have too much on my mind right now with my coronation coming up soon and now Alec kisses me. Thing can't get any more confusing for me. The clock tower chimed in the courtyard below my window telling me it was lunch time for me in the kitchen and lunch time for the vampires in the feeding room. Going down to the kitchen I ran into Jane and things got a little more complicated.

"Oh Bella I was just coming to get you. Aro told me to inform you that a lot of the guests have arrived and would like to meet you after lunch." She chimed as she passed by me on her way to the feeding room with everyone else. That's just great now I have to meet the guests coming in for my coronation. _Don't worry about it until after lunch just eat without worry_, I told myself.

"Hello Frannie did you make something good for me today?" I asked teasingly as I walked into the kitchen knowing she only ever cooks something that will blow me away.

"Well sit down and find out honey, good things come to those who wait." She said with a smile that made my day brighter. So I sat down at my own little table and watched as she finished up what looked like a salad but knowing Frannie it wouldn't be any ordinary salad.

"Here you go tell me what you think of it and don't sugar coat it." She said putting a medium size salad bowl in front of me with many different fruits and vegetables in it and some kind of dressing no doubt one of her own creation. I took a huge bite and almost fell out of my chair with overloaded taste buds.

"Frannie this is absolutely amazing you are the best cook ever." I said taking another large bite and moaning. I ate everything in the bowel and when I was done I didn't want to get up I was ready for a nap.

"Is there anything you would like for dinner, something special?" Frannie asked as she picked up my empty bowel and took it to the sink for cleaning.

"Surprise me Frannie, something really good with different flavors together." I said getting up from my small table and heading out the door for the throne room. Just breathe in and out nothing to be worried about it's just people who came to meet the Princess. Yeah right they want to see the human who got the Volturi to take her in. As I reached the throne room Alec came to my side and opened the door for me. "Thank you Alec." I said with a smile but that smile faded as I got a good look at who I was to meet.

"Ah, Bella you're here how was your lunch?" Aro asked from his throne in the front of the room. I turned my head to him and put a smile back on my face as to not alarm him.

"My lunch was just fine Father; Frannie is an excellent cook as always." I said as I made my way to him giving him a hug when I got to the front of the room. "I would ask how your lunch was but I would most likely get the same answer as always." We both laughed at this.

"Here you may have Marcus's throne for now until we can build yours." Aro said waving me over to the throne on his right. "Now Bella I know how you feel about them right now but he is an old friend."

"It's not _them _I have a problem with it's _Him_ I have a problem with." I said trying to hold my anger in as much as possible. I was about to just get up and leave when a high bell like voice said my name.

"Bella it's really you?" Alice asked coming out from behind Carlisle getting a better look at me.

"Yes Alice it really is me but I really don't want to talk right now my day has been one complication after another so if you would excuse me I want to take a nap." I said and walked out into the hall where Alec was waiting for me with open arms. I fell into them and cried on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around me. He then picked me up and ran to my room where he put me down on my bed so I could sleep. As he turned to leave I grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the bed. "Please don't leave me right now."

"Never." He said as he got into bed and held me until I cried myself to sleep.

**I'M SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE BUT A LOT IS GOING ON SO I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AGAIN SO SORRY** **ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE BUT I HAD A HUGE PROJECT COMPARING CHRISTIANITY AND ISLAM I HAD TO WRITE A REPORT, BUILD AN AMUSMENT PARK, MAKE A BROCHURE, AND A QUIZ ON THE RELIGION SO I WAS SWAMPED THESE PAST WEEKS BUT NOW I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 3!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!**

B.P.O.V

The sun woke me up bright and early making all the events of last night come back to me in a storm of emotion. Tears fell from my eyes and the cold body next to me pulled me closer. Alec's hand started to stroke my hair calming me down like it usually does when I'm upset. After awhile of his comforting I finally got up and pulled myself together. "I'll be back in a little while I need time to myself right now okay?" I told Alec while I changed behind my changing screen.

"Just yell for me when you want company okay. I just don't want you to be shut up because of them." He said when I came out from behind the screen pulling me into a hug and walking out. After I was acceptable to go out I left and went to my music room down the hall. My piano stood in the middle of the room and along the walls were acoustic guitars and violins ready to be played at a moment when I needed to get out emotion. Aro thought it would be a good idea to have me learn how to play some kind of instrument, but when I learned piano I then wanted to learn violin, then after I learned the violin I learned to play the acoustic guitar. Aro was completely surprised when he heard how fluently I learned all three instruments in a matter of a year.

"I can't believe how long it's been since I've played my piano." I whispered to myself walking over to it and playing the scales to loosen my fingers up so my playing doesn't sound like a train wreck. After about thirty minutes I tried playing a simple song like _Moonlight Sonata, _I didn't sound horrible like I thought so I went on to more difficult songs like, _Like a Wind, Under the Moon, and The Rose. _I was surprised my fingers remembered how to be this fluent after three months. The next song I played was a short piece but I felt like I should play it right now. The piece was called "Twilight" (yes I know but it is a beautiful song.) and as I played I felt eyes on my back the feeling was one I would never forget. "You know I could have you killed for spying on me Edward." I said while I continued to play the rest of the song.

"When did you learn to play piano so well?" He velvet voice asked coming over to the piano to sit by me. "Last time I saw you, you didn't even know what the keys were."

"Last time you saw me you ripped my heart out of my chest and ran away leaving me alone in the woods." I told him as I ended the song and got up to go over and take up my violin. Again I played scales and simple songs then played a more difficult and beautiful song to play.

"Bella you have to know something about that day, I never . . . "

"Never what Edward, '_Never meant to hurt you', 'Never meant for it to go on as long as it did', _how many more pieces can you break my heart into? Why do you insist on seeing how much more heart ache I can handle? Enough is enough Edward I'm done with this guards Alec!" I yelled out putting my violin back in its rightful place as Alec and my guards came into the room. "Please escort Mr. Cullen back to his room."

"Yes Your Highness." The head guard said as they grabbed Edward and led him out of the room.

"Bella are you okay what did he do to you?" Alec said rushing over to me after the guards left the room. He pulled me into him arms and held me as my sobs broke free from my throat.

"I'm fine he didn't do anything to me but talk. I can't take him being here after what happened I just can't." I cried into his shoulder.

"Talk to your father after breakfast I'm sure something can be worked out." He whispered to me running his hand up and down my back.

"Thank you Alec, I don't know what I would do without you." I whispered back burying my head in his shoulder. He let me cry myself out until he escorted me to the kitchen for my breakfast.

"Sweetie what have you been cryin' over so early in the morning? And you missed the dinner I made for you last night." Frannie fused at me like she usually did when she saw that I had been crying.

"Nothing really, not something I can't handle." I told her putting on a small smile to make it look like nothing was wrong.

"Well okay then how 'bout a nice breakfast omelet this morning?" She asked even though I knew she could see right through my fake smile. I sat at my table with Alec next to me as Frannie made the omelet for me. When she set it down in front of me I started to eat without a second thought in my mind.

"How can you eat that, it smells awful?" Alec asked putting his hand over his nose and scooting away slightly.

"I think it smells amazing and it tastes amazing to." I told him matter-of-factly taking another bite. He looked at me with a "_whatever"_ face and shook his head. "Well I don't know how you can feed on a human and not feel bad." I told him with a smug look.

"How do you think you are going to feed Bells?" Alec countered wiping the smug look off my face.

"I'll feed like the Cullens do because I can't live with killing someone who was just like me, who lived like I did at one point." I told him finishing my breakfast and getting up to leave.

"Wait Bells I'm sorry I forgot you're sensitive about the whole feeding thing don't be upset, please." He called walking up beside me and pulling me to him.

"I know I'm just overwhelmed right now, okay. I have to go see my father right now I'll see you later." I said pulling away from him and heading to my father's study. As I walked through the halls I found myself lost in thought about what I was going to do now and how I was going to get through it all. My mind said Edward was just getting close to me to hurt me again but my heart was aching to be with him again, to be able to be in his arms again.

"Hey Bella, I'm so sorry about Edward today, I told him not to bother you." A little pixie chimed pulling me from my thoughts. Alice ran over and hugged me for all she was worth.

"Alice I can't breathe let go." I gasped out so she would let go of me.

"Oh sorry," She said letting go off me. ". . . I just never thought I'd see you again after Edward made us leave because he thought you were in danger and that if we left that Victoria wouldn't have a reason to come after you anymore and. . . ."

"Alice stop and slow down, I can't understand you. Did you say Edward made you leave because he thought you guys were putting me in danger?" I asked shocked by what I was hearing. Why would he do something like that? If I was in danger than he should have stayed to protect me not leave e and hope that the danger would go away.

"Yeah he said Victoria wanted revenge for him killing her mate so he thought that she would try to avenge his death by killing him so he left. He didn't want you to be in the middle of the fighting that might have happened." She explained.

"Well you tell him he was wrong it wasn't him Victoria was after it was me and she almost got if it wasn't for Alec saving me and Aro taking me in when Charlie died." I snapped and stormed off leaving Alice behind. I don't know why I snapped at her it wasn't her fault he left and it wasn't her fault that James came after me in the first place.

I knocked at the door of my father's study though I knew he heard me coming from the kitchen.

"Come in Isabella." Aro's voice called out in a voice that told me he knew I wrongly snapped at Alice. As I came in I saw that Aro wasn't alone, Carlisle was standing at his side with a small smile on his face.

"Hello Carlisle it's nice to see you again." I said going over and giving him a hug.

"Hello to you to Bella, I know you came to talk to Aro about Edward but I think we have a more important issue to discus. I hear you want to live a life like us, you want to live off the blood of animals and not humans?" He asked.

"That's right I don't feel that it's right to kill something that I once was and lived like." I told him.

"Well then, when you are turned after your coronation you will be taught how to control your bloodlust your first few years." Carlisle told me with a smile.

"Really, that's great thank you Carlisle you don't know how much this means to me." I said hugging him with all my strength.

"You're welcome Bella, now I won't be the one to teach you this you will be taught by someone else you know, Bella meet your teacher." He said pointing behind me and I knew when I turned around I wouldn't like what I would see.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I REALLY THINK THAT THE EVENTS TO FOLLOW ARE IMPORTANT AND NEED TO BE PUT INTO THE SAME CHAPTER. PLUS YOU GUYS DESERVED AN UPDATE AND I COULD AT LEAST WRITE YOU THIS LITTLE BIT.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS I'M FINALLY BACK SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG I'VE BEEN SO SWAMPED WITH STUFF THAT I DIDN'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO WRITE, BUT NOW IT'S SPRING BREAK I HAVE ALL THE TIME IN THE WORLD TO GET THIS DONE SO IF IT'S NOT UP BY THE END OF BREAK (APRIL 24****TH****) THAN YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO SCOLD ME.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY S. MEYERS DOES **

* * *

Edward was standing at the door looking down at his shoes to avoid my eyes. All I could do was glare at him and he knew I was.

"No I will not learn from him! All he has done is caused me pain and heartache, there is no way on earth that I will let him be my teacher!" I shouted in outrage standing up from my chair and looking between Aro and Carlisle. "How could you even suggest this?" Aro sighed getting up and coming over to me. He put his hands on my shoulder to get my full attention.

"Isabella I know you two have a bad past but I do not wish to lose a dear friend I care deeply about because you and his son have issues to get over. My solution for you two is to spend time together so you can talk through all of this and have a clean slate." Aro said using his authority voice that he only used when he really means for something to be carried out.

"Fine but don't blame me if someone comes back with one less limb." I said harshly as I walked out of the door pushing past Edward, confused that when we touched the electric feeling that I was once used to didn't come. He seemed to notice as well for when I looked back at him he was looking at me with an equally confused expression. I turned back around and walked back to my music room to play for a while. Though this time I ended up playing songs of heartbreak and new love that helped heal the broken heart. It actually made me feel happier than I have in a long time. The sounds filled the room and I let them take me to another world where It was just peaceful. I don't know how much time I spent in there but soon I was thrown out of my world by someone sitting down beside me. Thankfully it was Alec who sat beside me so I didn't stop until the song was finished. "Hey Alec." I said leaning into him so my head nestled into the crook of his shoulder.

"You haven't played like that in a long time, I'm glad you started again because it's the most beautiful sound." He said softy while he slid his arm around me.

"It felt really good just to play again without having something or someone on my mind." I sighed in content. "You know how I said when I was turned I wouldn't drink from humans I would drink from animals like the Cullens?" He simply nodded so I went on. "Well Aro is making Edward be my teacher after I'm turned, but I think I'm actually okay with it. Something happened when I brushed pass him when I left Alec, It didn't feel like it used to when we touched. When we used to touch it felt like electricity, but now I don't feel that anymore I think I got over him." I pulled away to look at Alec to see his reaction, he looked shocked at what I said.

"What do you mean over him, like you don't love him anymore?" Alec asked

"No, it's just I'm not IN love with him anymore. I still care for him but it's not in the way it used to be." I didn't know if it made any sense at all but it's like I had a revelation about what I feel and what I want and all the signs were pointing to. . . Alec! As I looked at him I thought '_Is that really true? Am I in love with Alec?' _but I didn't know I was confused. There was only one way to know for sure. I leaned up and I kissed him, I kissed him with all the emotion that had built up inside me from the past couple days. It felt so good to feel like this again, to be with someone who cares for you. But to my surprise he pulled back and held me away.

"We can't Bella, I'm sorry but we can't." He said out of breath.

"What do you mean, you were the one who made your feelings clear and said you would wait forever for me. Now that I finally want you, you pull away from me and reject me. Why Alec, please tell me the truth because I don't want to go through another heartbreak that ended with a lie." I demanded on the verge of tears.

"No Bella it's not that at all I just don't want us to rush into our relationship." He lovingly said cupping my cheek. "You just got over him and I don't want you to be doing this in the spur of the moment. I do love you Bella but I want you to think this over first before we go any farther in our relationship."

"Okay." I agreed softly as I looked into his eyes. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Now, how about another piano masterpiece from the incredible Bella Volturi?" He said lightening the mood from the intense moment.

"You suck, you know that right? I can't stay mad at you when you do crap like that!" I said hitting him in the arm knowing that it had no affect on him. "But if you insist on indulging in my musical genius than be my guest." As he chuckled I started to play one of my favorites called 'Another Spring Time' by Roy Todd **(AN: LOOK IT UP HE IS AMAZING!). **We stayed there for hours until the clock tower in the distance tolled signaling it was dinner time now. I had completely lost track of time while I played next to Alec and just laid my head on his shoulder. "I guess I should go and eat dinner now, so umm. . . come see after I'm done?" I asked getting up from my small piano bench.

"Of course I will, you can use dinner to think about what we talked about earlier okay." Alec told me sliding off the bench coming over to give me a kiss on my forehead. He walked me to the kitchen where we separated with a hug. Frannie made me a delicious chicken penne pasta dish with parmesan cheese.

"Frannie I have a big decision to make about Alec. I want to be with him but do you think it's too soon after getting over Edward for us to start being together?" I asked while she was picking the plates up from the servants who came in before me.

"Honey that is a decision that is determined entirely by how you feel and what you think you can handle both right now and in the future." Frannie said wisely as she finished up her cleaning and left the room. I know Alec has always been there for me and there isn't a doubt in my mind that he always will be. He is my rock when I feel like I might fly away with the wind and he knows me outside and in. So if all this is true, why is this a decision that is taking me this long to make. I need him and I know that my life would be nothing without him in it. But I don't just need him I-I-I love him.

I love him

I love him

I love him

I love Alec!

B&AB&AB&AB&AB&AB&AB&AB&AB&AB&AB&AB&AB&AB&AB&AB&AB&AB&AB&AB&AB&A

Finally back in my room I waited for Alec to get there so I could tell him of what I chose. No sooner than I thought it my door opened revealing Alec with a single rose in his hand. "Is that rose for me perhaps?" I asked teasingly walking up to him as he shut the door.

"It might be if the answer to your thought session is 'Yes Alec I will be yours forever and ever.' but if not, this rose is not yours." He answered with a smirk holding the rose behind his back.

"So what you're saying is that I only get the rose if I chose to be with you?" I started to giggle at our banter. "Well than I am about to relieve you of that rose, because I do plan on being with you for as long as you want me." I whispered reaching behind him to grab the flower he was hiding from me.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Bells?" He asked seriously while keeping the flower away from me. Why did he keep questioning me like this?

"Yes I'm sure, Alec I want to be with you, now just give me the rose." I told him giving a light mood to the air once again. This time when I grabbed for the flower he let me have it. "So now that we are together what do you want to do?"

"Well how about we start with a moonlight walk around the castle garden?" He said offering his arm to me which I gladly took. He guided me out of my room and through the many hallways until we finally got to the garden. The garden was overflowing with beautiful flowers of all kinds. Most of the flowers were exotic types from all over the world that took your breath away when you first set your eyes on them. This was my favorite part of the castle and Alec knew this quite well. I usually spend my time reading out here when it's warmer in the summer but about now it's usually cold outside, however tonight was actually just the right temperature for our moonlight stroll. We walked for about an hour in the gardens until I started to get tired and Alec carried me back to my room. He settled me into bed and was leaving but I stopped him.

"Stay."

"Of course my sweet."

* * *

**YAY END OF CHAPTER SO PLEASE CLICK THE WORDS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN WITH A THOUGHT BUBBLE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK FROM MY MAJOR LIFE MELTDOWN AND I OWE EXPLINATIONS, SO HERE GOES.**

**MY COMPUTER WAS AT THE END OF ITS LIFE CYCLE AND I HAD TO WAIT FOREVER TO GET A NEW ONE.**

**SCHOOL SUCKS (ENOUGH SAID)**

**A CAR TOTALED MY HOUSE AND NOW I'M LIVING THE SUITE LIFE WITH SLOW INTERNET AND NO TV. BUT MY BOOKS ARE OK, SO I'M GOOD AND NO ONE WAS HURT.**

**ANY WAY ENJOY CHAPTER 4!**

Alec woke me the next morning with a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I could tell he didn't make them, I knew Fran's pancakes and these were them.

"Good morning princess." Alec greeted me with a kiss to the cheek and a smile. I giggled through a mouth full of eggs.

"Good morning, thank you for bringing me breakfast that was real sweet of you." I told him after swallowing my delicious food.

"Well I thought we would start off our relationship on a good note and I know how much you love Fran's pancakes. Unfortunately we have to hurry a bit because you have a meeting for the coronation in umm… fifteen minutes." He said apologetically. I smacked him playfully in the arm and started on my pancakes and bacon.

"You are such a crack head you know that right?" I laughed trying to finish my food with enough time to get ready and down there in time. Once finished I quickly pulled on a strapless dark blue dress with black waist ribbon and my black ballet flats. No make-up just a small cover of foundation and thrown ponytail completed my outfit for the day. "Alec since you are the one who is responsible you now have to carry me all the way to the meeting so I'm not late." I couldn't help the smirk on my face as I said this.

"As you please, Your Highness." He mocked me with a low bow and then picked me up bridal style taking off. Still after all this time I'm still not used to the feeling of going so fast so I tucked my head into his chest. I felt the rumble of his laugh in his chest and made a mental note to smack him later. "Here we are Princess, your father awaits you." I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Quit that it's annoying." I grumbled at him but continued on into the meeting room where my father, Marcus, and Caius were waiting. "Good morning Father sorry I'm a little late Alec saw fit to wait until the last minute to bring me breakfast and then inform me of the meeting." I hugged him and sat down in the seat across from him at the round table.

"That is quite alright dear we just need to get all the information together for you coronation. Now, Alec is to be your escort that night, he will lead you to the top level of the ballroom and you will enter and come down the staircase. You will have a royal blue carpet leading to your new thrown, which is almost done, next to mine. When you sit in your thrown you will be crowned and proclaimed a co-ruler of the Volturi. Afterwards you may mingle and dance with everyone else. All of that is sorted out and the only question now is if you want Alec to change you." Aro listed off the night and it sounded perfect. Sweet and simple, he knew that's all I would want. And having Alec change me after what has just happened sounded perfect.

"Yes I would love for Alec to be the one who changes me." I said excitedly a huge smile on my face.

"Lovely, when you wake up Edward will be in the room with a bag of animal blood and you will begin learning to resist human blood as per your choice." Aro smiled at me. I know he didn't understand why I refused to drink human blood but he did respect it and that's all I could ask for. I wasn't particularly happy with Edward being there when I woke up but I would liv with it. "Now we must inform Alec of your decision so he can prepare." He motioned for the door guard to get him. From the time it took him he must have been right outside the door waiting for me.

"Yes Master Aro?" Alec greeted as any other guard would using the title 'Master'.

"Isabella has given you the honor of being the one to turn her on her coronation night. I know you haven't needed to restrain yourself when feeding but because of what you have been chosen to do you must practice restraint in your feeding sessions. You will try to only drink half of one and then half of another, someone else will finish off your two meals. You will slowly decrease the amount you are taking from the first human until you are able to simply bite and release. "Aro informed him using his authority voice and not his father voice. Alec's eyes were wide as saucers showing the definite sign of shock.

"Alec please, I want someone special to turn me and you are very special to me." I pleaded with him. His expression returned to normal he slowly calmed himself.

"Of course I'll do it for you, it just kind came as a shock to me that you would let me. I thought you would have your father do it." He explained. I jumped out of my seat and threw my arms around him in a joyful hug.

"Thank you Alec this really means a lot to me." My eyes were starting to tear up now. Caius chimed in for the first time.

"When is the wedding again?" I turned to see him laughing at me so I gracefully stuck my tongue out at him. Of course this only made him laugh harder. "I'm sorry but you two are inseparable and there are many gossips around the castle that really can't live without telling about what they here when they eavesdrop outside of doors."

"I believe that Jane is the one he is talking about dear. Though don't be fooled I'm sure Caius couldn't keep his mouth shut either." Marcus said smiling at the last part.

"Well on that note I would say meeting adjourned." Aro couldn't hide a smile either as he walked out of the room. Alec and I walk through the castle together for a while until we came to my music room and I pulled him in.

"Will you sing with me Alec?" I asked as I started to play 'Caledonia' softly. I smiled and started the first verse.

_I don't know if you can see  
The changes that have come over me  
In these last few days I've been afraid  
That I might drift away  
I've been telling old stories, singing songs  
That make me think about where I've come from  
That's the reason why I seem  
So far away today_

He joined in with me filling the room with the chorus._  
__Let me tell you that I love you  
That I think about you all the time  
Caledonia, you're calling me, now I'm going home  
But if I should become a stranger  
Know that it would make me more than sad  
Caledonia's been everything I've ever had_

He took the next verse looking at me with a smile._  
Now I have moved and I've kept on moving  
Proved the points that I needed proving  
Lost the friends that I needed losing__  
__Found others on the way  
I have kissed the lasses and left them crying  
Stolen dreams, yes, there's no denying  
I have traveled hard, sometimes with conscience flying  
Somewhere with the wind_

I laughed when he changed the lyrics from 'kissed the fellas' to 'kissed the lasses'. Again our voices combined, this time in hushed tones._  
__Now I'm sitting here before the fire  
The empty room, the forest choir  
The flames have cooled, don't get any higher  
They've withered, now they've gone  
But I'm steady thinking, my way is clear  
And I know what I will do tomorrow  
When hands have shaken, the kisses float  
Then I will disappear_

Caledonia's been everything I've ever had  
Caledonia's been everything I've ever had  
Caledonia's been everything I've ever had

We ended and he pulled me in for a sweet kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his chest the way I did when he ran with me, but this time I did it just to feel close to him. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair.

"It's been a while since I've sang, thank you. I miss singing with my family, I mean I still have Jane but she rarely even listens to music let alone sing with her brother." His head lay a top mine.

"I love hearing you sing, you have an amazing voice. I'm glad you're mine Alec I don't know what I would do without you." We sat together until lunch time when we had to part ways. I kissed me before he left and promised he would meet me in my room later so that I could sleep soundly, nightmare free.

**YAY CHAPTER FOUR DONE THAT'S A CHECK OFF MY LIST. OKAY SO I PROMISE TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BECAUSE YOU GUYS DESERVE TO HAVE QUICKER UPDATES THAN I'VE BEEN GIVING YOU SO IF I CAN GET FIVE REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS THAN I WILL TRY TO GET IT UP EITHER LATE THIS WEEK OR EARLY NEXT WEEK. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH I WOULDN'T BE A WRITER WITHOUT MY READERS SO PLEASE REVIEW AND SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME BACK**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING IN FOREVER. I KNOW THAT EXCUSES ARE RARLY ACCEPTED SO I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE ONE, JUST SAY THAT A LOT HAS BEEN HAPPENING IN MY LIFE THAT I NEEDED TO TAKE CARE OF AND OTHER ISSUES. BUT NOW THAT I'M BACK I'M BACK WITH AVENGENCE AND HOPE YOU GUYS WILL FORGIVE MY DISAPPEARANCE AND REVIEW FOR ME.**

One day, only one more day until my coronation! I couldn't believe it, tomorrow I will be an equal to father and turned. Jane threw me out of my excited thoughts by pulling tighter on my dress lacings. My coronation gown was breath taking beautiful and perfect in every way. (**AN: LINK TO PIC ON MY PROFILE)** I can't wait for Alec to see me in this dress. Just thinking of tomorrow night puts a dazzling smile on my face. Finally the last lace is pulled tight and tied so that my dress is complete. Stepping off of my small pedestal I look at myself and twirl like a young girl. Just seeing me, in the dress, makes this all much more real. I'm mere hours away from becoming a royal. In just hours I will be a vampire. "Oh Jane, it's so beautiful!" Tears began to form in my eyes out of pure happiness.

"I'm glad you like it. There is one more thing I need to talk to you about though. I think, along with another unnamed someone, have decided that you are in no way going to be crowned wearing flats. We have found the perfect pair of heels that you should be able to walk in." A smirk of complete evil grew on her face and I knew this would be a hard fight and I would most definitely lose. With a sigh I gave a look of pleading.

"Really?"

"Yes, and not to worry they are small, only two inch heels." She told me with a light giggle. Though, her way of reassuring me didn't do much considering I could barely walk in sneakers. Sighing once more I knew she wouldn't budge on this.

"I don't have a choice do I?" She looked at me again with her evil smirk.

"Nope."

"Fine, at least let me see what the cause of my death looks like." In a second she was back with a medium sized black box which she handed over to me. Lifting the lid I gave a surprised gasp. They were gorgeous! (**AN: LINK TO PIC ON PROFILE) **I immediately take them out to look closer. "Jane, where did you find these?" She just giggled at me and took them from my grasp.

"Lift up your dress and let's see how they look on you." Being in this huge dress I couldn't sit down to put them on for myself. Using her shoulders to balance I slipped into the heels one at a time. Once I got them on I turned back towards the triplet mirror. With my dress held up just enough to see the shoes underneath, I take in my appearance. Even with my hair not being touched yet I gasped in shock and astonishment. "Oh Bella!" Tears were now falling down my cheeks again.

"I can't seem to stop crying." I laugh wiping the wetness from my face. When I finally dried my face I pulled Jane into a hug. "Oh I can't thank you enough for all of this Jane. Everything seems to be going so perfect I feel like it may fall apart at the seams any second. Even the deadly heels are completely perfect." She gave me a small squeeze and then pulled back with a smile.

"Don't be mad but I had some help." As the words left her mouth a blur of designer clothes and spiked hair engulfed me. Alice, the one person who without knowing it, was my coping mechanism. The only way I was able to get my feelings out, even if she never answered. With the rush of emotions that bombarded me I held like my life depended on it. More tears once again raced down my face. I had blown her off when she first got here and I hadn't seen her since. Looking back I don't know why I did it, I was mad in that situation and I took my anger out on her without realizing how much she really meant to me. She was my first real best friend, my sister, and I had been so cruel.

"Alice, I'm sorry about how I talked to you before I was just so angry about everything else that I took it out on you for no reason. You're my sister no matter what Edward did it wasn't your fault. You really shouldn't have gone through the trouble of helping Jane just so you could talk to me, it shouldn't have been that way. Oh Alice I'm just so sorry." It all came out in a rush of air that I hadn't realized I had been holding since the second I knew who came in the room.

"You don't have to apologize. I know how you must feel but right now if you don't stop crying you'll get tears on the dress I picked out for you." Her voice, only slightly different from her normal bell voice, still showed signs of our emotional hug. She pulled me into my bathroom to plan what she would do to my hair tomorrow night.

Alice and Jane constantly went back and forth over hair styles but it made me smile to see the banter between them almost like they had known each other their whole lives. It calmed me in an odd way to witness this, as I wasn't used to this normally, but I couldn't help but hope that it would continue in the future as a constant. Couldn't help but wish that she would stay here, that they all would, so that I would have my family back. Not that I didn't have a family I loved here, but I loved them as well and I didn't want to lose them because of what happened. Tomorrow I would ask them all to stay for a while after the coronation so that I could spend time with them again. Hear Emmett laugh like a bear at something corny, watch as Rose smacked him on the back of the head for some perverted joke, even Jasper with his sly comments. I wanted Esme to be my second mom again and Carlisle to be my other dad. I missed all of them, and I wanted all of them, even Edward in a strange way.

Alice and Jane finally agreed on a hair-do that they both liked, but I wasn't supposed to see it until it was put up tomorrow. I moaned out how I hated surprises even though I knew they didn't care. Jane had also made sure that Alec was nowhere near me while she and Alice were planning and I was trying on. It sounded like I was getting married, not like I was being crowned (so to speak). After everything was put back into place we went to the kitchens so that I would be able to eat and I introduced Alice to Frannie. We sat and talked for a while even after I had finished the small garden salad I had been given. Alice and Jane talked about going out for a shopping trip, that I would be dragged on, to get dresses for tomorrow. Even though I hated shopping I was actually excited to be able to hang out with them for the day. It would be like it used to be, but now we had Jane. Rose would be coming with us of course and I was a little nervous about being around her considering how much of a cold shoulder I got from her most of the time I used to be around her. Even with that thought in mind I was still excited. On our way back to my room we passed my music room.

"Bella, will you play for us?" Jane asked.

"Well I…"

"Alice hasn't heard you play come Bella please?" She now tried to give me puppy eyes, which didn't work well with her red irises, but still I gave in. I lifted the lid on my piano and started to play a song that I felt fit the mood. It was called _'Hope Springs'_ composed by Roy Todd. It was light and happy and really showed how I felt right now. The music lifted me and I melted into it. A smile crept onto my face brighter than before at the song filling me with a happiness that I wanted to keep forever. When I looked to the side at Alice she was smiling too. She just stared and smiled like the loving sister that I missed. As the song ended she hugged me once again but didn't say a word. Jane came to the other side and hugged me too. I couldn't help it, I laughed. I laughed because I was happy, I laughed because I felt my two families coming together, and I laughed because I couldn't find it in my memory when Alice or Jane had nothing to say when they were completely happy.

**OH MY GEEZE I'M GLAD I GOT THAT OUT SO I CAN STOP TWITCHING. I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE SHOPPING TRIP AND MAYBE ALEC SEEING HER BEFORE THE CORONATION I'M NOT THAT FAR YET BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE IT SO THAT YOU MY READERS WILL APPROVE. AND LAST THING I WILL BE AWAY VISITING FAMILY FOR THE 4****TH**** OF JULY SO IN PREPORATION I WILL TRY TO SQUEEZE IN 2 OR 3 CHAPTERS BEFORE THEN WE'LL SEE. **

**P.S: PLEASE REVIEW :-D AND LINKS SHOULD BE UP TODAY.**


	7. AN You Guys Should Know

**Ok guys so due to the fact that some people just don't know the mean of constructive criticism, I now have to turn off anonymous reviews. To my readers who do not have an account I am sorry that I can't read your awesome reviews but I encourage you to keep reading and sign up for an account if you really want to review. I know this isn't really fair to those who have been with this story since the beginning but it really upset me that someone would take time out of their day to just be that hate full. Also there is a way to say things without being a complete Jack $$ (sorry 'bout the language). The review I got almost made want to stop writing, but then I thought about all of my readers who really like my writing and who have given me fantastic days with what they tell me. You guys really are the reason I write, and I won't stop because one person doesn't like my style. To the anonymous reviewer who is too scared to go by name, obviously there was something that was worth your time to comment, not once but twice, on. So if my story is as bad as you say then GTFO! DON'T READ MY STORY ANYMORE! But I will continue whether you like it or not. BTW if you guys want to see the review that was left, I kept the second review up for this reason, check out the reviews for **_**Phantom of the Wizarding School **_**chapter 2.**


	8. Chapter 7

** Hey guys I'm back! And I'm back with a surprise for all of you. Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers and supporters, I have put up a Facebook page for This Place Again. It will have news on what may come in the story, inside scoop on my writing, and pictures. So those with Facebook accounts go ahead and check it out, like it, or comment. **

**I don't own characters; except for Frannie.**

When I woke up this morning, I awoke with butterflies and shivers of anticipation. Not only was I going to get to spend time with Alice and Jane, but tonight was my coronation and also my turning. Everything was going to change after tonight; everything was going to be better, I hope. My clock read eight and to me that was way too early, but I knew that Alice and Jane were just waiting for me to get up. Sure enough, as soon as I opened my eyes.

_*knock, knock, knock*_

I chuckled as I gave them the go ahead to come in and begin the torture that only they can inflict getting someone ready to go shopping. Jane pulled me out of bed as Alice went straight to my closet. When I was sat down at my vanity Jane got to work on my make-up. Alice, after laying out my dress for the day, went to work on my hair. While it didn't take as long as it used to with just the one of them, it still took forever to get me completely ready for our trip. "Are we done now, can we go?" I asked when I was fully dressed and looked over by them both.

"Yeah, let's go." Alice said pulling me out into the hallway, Jane following right behind.

"Wait the human kind of needs breakfast before we go." I laughed as they suddenly stopped and turned with an 'oops' look. When we got to the kitchen Frannie was just getting set up for the morning, not surprisingly considering I never usually come down this early. "Hey Frannie, sorry I'm so early but these two are rather impatient." Smiling as I told her. She just smiled back lovingly.

"Not to worry dear, you know I don't mind. Are you excited about tonight? It's not every day a girl is crowned a princess, is it?" She got right to work on breakfast. She quickly made french toast with fruit and powdered sugar, all drizzled with a chocolate gravy. **(AN: Don't hate on the chocolate gravy it extremely good and a family recipe)**. As always it was absolutely amazing and left me wishing I wouldn't be giving it up after tonight. The thought only made me savor the food a little more. I finished and gave Frannie a hug good-bye then left with Alice and Jane. "Good-bye dearie!"

We went down to the exit hall where I grabbed mine and Jane's cloaks and gave Alice one to use while we went out. The cloaks were used to hide vampires from the sun and getting exposed, though it would seem odd for me not to have a cloak while the others did. The people know who the royalty and the guards are because they are cloaked when they go out, they have been accustomed to cloaks and expect it. Pulling our hoods up we made our way to the city tailor, who is always happy for the business of the Volturi. Mark always had the best dresses to choose from for any occasion, I loved his work. I glanced over at Jane and saw her shaking with excitement. I couldn't help but give a small laugh at her.

When we walked into the store Mark looked up and squealed like some kind of fan girl. "Oh it's my two favorite girls ever!" He ran over to pull me and Jane into a hug. "And who is this adorable little pixie you've brought with you?!" He squealed again in Alice's direction.

"This is Alice Cullen; she is a guest staying with us for my coronation. Someone I might add who needs a dress for said occasion." I laughed as his eyes grew like an excited anime character.

"Ooo, girl I'm gonna set you up like no one's business. I'll find _the _best dress for you." And with that he pulled Alice to the back dressing room and started throwing dresses at her to try on. One by one Alice tried them all on, coming out, going back to change, and coming out again. Half an hour later she found the perfect dress. Her dress was a one shoulder, floor length, palomino colored dress, with a thick black ribbon waist tie. Once she was done Jane was dragged back for her turn. After another hour Jane decided on a simple, short, ruffled, sleeveless, red dress with a thin black ribbon waist tie. "You are going to look magnificent tonight girls. Remember if anyone asks you got those dresses from me and my genius." We all laughed and said bye as we headed out to the jewelers. It didn't take them long to pick out their necklace and earring sets and then be on our way back.

When we got to my room they jumped right on me doing make-up and hair. Every couple minutes they would make a comment to each other like "maybe a different shade" or "maybe a curl here". After they were done with that they helped me into my dress and shoes. "Can I see yet?" I whined for the hundredth time. Even sitting at my vanity I couldn't see because they covered my mirror so that I would be surprised.

"No!" They said together. I sighed exasperatingly and just waited. Twenty minutes later they were completely done and turned me towards the triple mirror in my closet. The sight was breath taking and I was going to cry if not for the pixie by my side. "Don't you dare cry and ruin your make-up!" I don't know how I did it but I kept my tears at bay.

"Oh guys, I don't know what to say, I'm speechless." I told them still in shock and aw. I turned and gave them a hug while I smiled brightly. "Thank you." They just hugged me back. When they both pulled away I noticed that we only had an hour until my coronation started. "It's almost time."

"Yes it is, which means me and Jane need to go get ready, so we are going to leave you alone for a while and we'll see you in a little bit." Alice smiled giving me one last hug and leaving.

"You're going to be absolutely beautiful tonight with my brother." Jane gave me a wink before she too left. I turned back to the mirror, now alone, but still amazed. Soon I noticed a figure behind me and turned around.

"You look beyond beautiful Bella." Alec said coming over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. He pecked me on the lips and pulled away slightly just looking at me. "I know Jane picked out your necklace, but I have a gift for you that I think would look lovely around your neck." He pulled a long box from his pocket and opened it for me. It was a diamond heart on a simple silver chain and completely perfect.

"Alec it's gorgeous." I gasped. He gestured for me to turn then took Jane's necklace off replacing it with the simple heart. Though my chest looked a little bare with the absence of the bigger piece, the heart just seemed to pull everything together. "I love it." I turned back and leaned into him.

"I'm glad you like it, I have something else to give you but that will come later." He had a smile on his face that screamed mischief.

"You know I don't like surprises, but considering what night this is I'll make an exception." I laughed lightly. I finally took the time to really look at him now. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt, blue vest, and blue tie. The blue matched my dress which made me believe that it was Jane's doing. "Jane picked out your clothes too I guess." I said with a smile.

"Of course she did. Life isn't right unless Jane has a say in everything I wear." He replied laughing. "But now it's time for me to escort you down to the ball Cinderella." After a light playful smack to his offered arm I slid mine through resting my hand on his bicep. We arrived at the doors and stood behind the couples of close friends. With that said of course the Cullens were there. Esme gasped as she saw me for the first time since the throne room.

"Oh Bella, you look breath taking honey." She gave me a hug as I thanked her and smiled. Emmett was next.

"Dang Bells didn't think you were capable of wearing heels while staying upright." He laughed at the playful glare I gave him and embraced me in an Emmett level hug, meaning I had to tell him I couldn't breathe. Rosalie gave me a warm smile and told me she was proud of me. Jasper, being the southern gentleman he is, bent down and kissed my hand giving me his compliments. I had to giggle as Alec went a little stiff at the gesture.

"Calm down Alec, it's a southern American thing, nothing to worry about." He just pulled me closer making me giggle a little more. At this Alice gave me a knowing smile and a wink. Carlisle gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead before he led his wife down the steps into the hall. Next went Rose and Emmett then Alice and Jasper. "Who is Edward walking with?" I asked Alec confused. He just smiled and flicked his gaze in the direction of the double doors. Edward was waiting alone, but not for long, as a smiling Jane came up and grabbed his arm before stepping though the doors. "I can't believe she didn't tell me!" I wasn't mad, not at all, I just thought she would tell me.

"She didn't tell anyone but me, so don't be upset. Her entrance with him was her way of telling everyone. She thought it would be more of a surprise that way." At the last part he smiled. I laughed a little.

"You can say I'm surprised" I said sarcastically. Our names were called and I gripped Alec tighter as we made our way down the steps and followed the blue carpet towards the newly built fourth throne. Father was standing on the right side waiting for me smiling. Alec sat me down but didn't let go of my hand. Then Father spoke.

"Good evening all, we are here today to celebrate a momentous occasion. We are here to announce that my daughter is officially joining our ranks as your Volturi Princess." With this he turned and took a head piece from Caius. Turning back to me he placed it on my head perfectly. "It is my pleasure in introducing Princess Isabella Marie Volturi!" His Voice rang out through the hall. "Now, my dear friends, my trusted guard Alec has something for our Princess." Father gave me one last glance with a smile before he left to stand with the crowd leaving me in utter confusion. Alec came to stand in front of me now.

"Princess Isabella, I have lived for a very long time and in that time I have never felt like I have with you." He pulled out a box just like earlier, but this time it was a smaller box. A ring box. OH. MY. GOD. He got down on his knee and opened it. My hand flew to my mouth in amazement. "It's not an engagement ring, but it's a promise ring. It means that I promise that when we are ready and committed, I will give you a real engagement ring. It also means that you are mine, as well as I am yours." It was a beautiful diamond heart ring just like my necklace. "So Princess Isabella what do you say?"

** How about that, huh? I'm so excited to write the next chapter you don't even know. The answer and Bella's changing. Not to mention how Jane and Edward got together. Can't wait to hear from you guys on here and on This Place Again's Facebook page! Byez for now. **


	9. Chapter 8

**I know this chapter has been long awaited, and I'm glad to say that the time has finally come. Even after my battle with FF for almost 6 months because it wasn't letting me upload anything. But now, Bella's answer, her changing, how the heck Edward and Jane got together, it's all right here guys! This is it! And I still don't own these characters!**

_"So Princess Isabella what do you say?"_

I was in such a great shock, that I couldn't speak immediately. Tears were forming in my eyes and it was getting hard to breathe. "I… I umm… I ye… YES!" Finally getting my breath enough to answer. He smiled at me as he slid the ring in place on my left hand. The crowd around us went up in cheers and applause as he stood and kissed me. At that kiss the tears in my eyes fell showing the level of my happiness at that moment. Alec pulled away and wiped the tears from my face.

"Wouldn't want your beautiful face to be tarnished with tears streaks when I turn you, now would we." He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh with him. After my face was cleared of the tears we left the thrown and found Jane, who had her arm linked with Edwards.

"Now that the excitement is over, you my dear, have some serious explaining to do." I told her pointing to Edward dramatically. She giggled and I'd bet if she were human, she would have blushed.

"Well it was right after you had him thrown out of your music room. He was sulking around in the halls so I asked him what was wrong. He told me that he felt guilty about what he had done to you and how he would never have love again. I felt sorry for him so I decided to stay and talk with him and… well… a little after we started to really talk about things he kissed me." She paused to squeeze his arm sweetly and lean on him.

"Wait, you got to first base before the first date? That's more than I got." I laughed

"Yeah well that was because I was still quite a bit confused with you at the time. I mean you were, and still are my singer. That fact will never change, though it won't be an issue for very long since you are joining us." Edward laughed at my comment. "I think that with you Bella, I thought too much, whereas, with Jane, I don't think at all I just do. I know it sounds weird but it's true."

I thought about that for a minute. I felt the same with Alec. I would do anything without a thought for him. "You don't have to explain yourself to me Edward. At one point in time I did feel the same for you, but now I know that it was dull in comparison to how I feel with Alec." I laid my head on Alec's shoulder. "Though, now that I think about things, when I marry Alec you're going to be dating my sister." I smirked as I saw Edward freeze. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me. "Well I must go see to the rest of my guests now, have a good evening." With a wink to Jane I pulled Alec away to socialize with rest of the guests. It turns out that covens from around the world were invited. Covens from Ireland, Egypt, the Amazon, even the Denali's were invited. Seeing the Cullens all together made me remember my time in Forks. I thought about all the people that I left behind, the Pack, the people I had come to be close to at work, all of them. And that's when I heard it, a voice I thought I'd never hear gain.

"Never thought you'd become a bloodsucker, let alone become head bloodsucker Bells."

I turned and stared in shock. "Jacob! You're here, how?" I threw my arms around him. Once again tears fell from my eyes, I couldn't believe it.

"Aro sent me a piece of paper with your name on it, no matter what it was I was going to come and see you. We thought you were dead Bella, you just disappeared without a trace." Jacob said pulling away and bringing his hands to cup my face. "We thought we lost you."

"I'm so sorry Jake. I didn't think about that, I just got so caught up in what was changing and I left everything that kept me stable behind." Everything I had before was overshadowed by what I had now. It shouldn't be that way and now that I know, I'll find a way to make it right again. "I promise I'll make it up to you Jake, you and the rest of the Pack. When this is all said and done I'll come back to visit I swear." I've never felt like such a bad person in all my life. How could I forget Jake so easily? He just smiled at me and laughed.

"I know Bella, but just so we are clear, you aren't going to be drinking human blood right?" He asked slightly uneasy. I playfully slapped his arm at that notion.

"Of course not, how could I with all that I've been through?" With a light laugh I hugged him once again. "I missed you, Jake."

"I missed you too, Bella."

"Hmm hmm." A voice sounded beside me. Oh my god Alec!

"Oh I'm sorry Alec this is Jacob Black, we've know each other since we were little. Jake this is Alec my soon to be fiancé." I introduced them as they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Alec nodded politely.

"Likewise, though as the only man that was close to her father I will warn you, if you hurt her in any way I will hunt you down and kill you. The last one made me turn into a half-ton vampire-killing wolf wouldn't want to see what happens next." Jake threatened with a smile. I gasped at his bluntness.

"Jake!" But even though I was shocked, it seemed like Alec wasn't even fazed.

"To be honest with you Jacob, I've seen what she is like when her heart is shattered, when she wakes up screaming, and I will take care of her." Alec smiled and grabbed my hand. "She'll never be Alone and she'll always be safe." He bent and kissed me softly. "Always." It was feather light against my lips and made me smile and kiss him once again.

"Alright, alright I don't need to see you two suck face." Jake laughed causing me to chuckle while Alec just seemed confused.

"Suck face is a slang phrase for when two people look like they are sucking on the others lips when kissing." I laughed as I explained. "It's just an expression; don't put too much stock in it okay?" He just smiled at me and shook his head. DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG. The bells of the clock tower tolled midnight, which only meant one thing.

"It's time my princess." I turned back to Jake once more and gave him a parting hug.

"I'll see you as soon as I can." Pulling back I kissed his cheek and waved as I walked out of the hall on Alec's arm. The change would take place in my room to give me some form of comfort during my transformation. Though, I really didn't think that it would make that much of a difference whether or not I was lying on a bed or the ground considering the pain that would be surging through me. At the thought of the pain I tensed and unconsciously squeezed Alec's arm.

"What's wrong?" Alec stopped to look at me. His eyes were so attentive towards and gave me an odd sense of calm. I sighed and shook my head at him.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just nervous. I never really thought about the process much before now and the thought of the pain just makes me uneasy. But I don't regret my choice and I don't think that I would want any other life." I smiled at him and squeezed his arm once more, this time in reassurance.

"I'll be there the whole time, right by your side." He kissed my forehead and we continued on to my room. Once there I quickly changed into a much more comfortable outfit and returned to sit on my bed next to Alec. He put his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. I laughed at him and he replied with a chuckle of his own. He ran his hands up and down my arms in a soothing gesture. "Are you ready, lovely?" He breathed into my ear sending shivers down my spine. I merely sighed and gave a curt nod as I leaned back to rest my head against his shoulder. He kissed my neck and without warning he bit down injecting his venom into my body. My back arched as the pain shot through my body at full force. He removed his mouth from my neck but kept his arms firmly around me keeping me as close to him as possible. My hands clung to him as the fire burned hotter tearing me apart as it engulfed every part of me. In the back of my mind I could make out that I was being laid down though still in the ever firm arms of my love. Soon the pain became too much and I gave myself over to the black of unconsciousness.

_**Alec P.O.V (Cuz I'm awesome and you guys are even more awesome and deserve Alec love) **_

"Are you ready, lovely?" I asked the beautiful woman in my arms. With a sigh and a nod she leant back against my shoulder. Taking a quick breath I kissed my mark on her neck and bit down swiftly. Her back bent as the first wave of pain no doubt surged through her. As she started to clench and shake I steeled my arms around her. Her grip locked onto me as I held her close. Sensing that this position would not be comfortable for long I pulled her back and let her rest on the bed in the safety of my arms. After a few minutes I could tell she had passed out. Unconsciousness is guaranteed however I didn't expect her to become quiet when she passed out. To have a quiet transformation was not common; in fact it was unheard of. For the next couple hours I simply laid there with my Bella in my arms absently stroking her hair at times or rubbing circles in her back. The gestures mostly comforted me as she couldn't feel them in her state.

From time to time Jane would pop her head in to check on us and give me a reassuring smile. In the background of every visit was Edward giving the occasional nod of recognition. I could tell he didn't want to interrupt the moment, he knew how important this was. On the second day Aro came by and stayed for a while engaging in small talk trying to keep a light air feel. All the while he sat in the room he held her hand. He was doing much like I was, bringing comfort to himself rather than Bella. Sometime into the third day, just a few hours before Bella would awaken, Aro left but was quickly replaced by Carlisle. Unlike the rest of us Carlisle was not worried or ill at ease; he came in with a smile on his face and checked on her progress.

"How much longer do you think until she awakens?" I asked as again I ran my hand through her hair. Carlisle chuckled at my slight eagerness.

"It won't be long now, her heartbeat is almost gone and her system is nearing complete shutdown." He said this in a positive and calm voice. I didn't fail to see the irony in the doctor being happy about the death of a patient, if you can really call Bella a patient. "I'll have Edward wait outside the door until she wakes, that way he can take her to hunt as soon as possible. When you're ready just call him in." With those words he smiled a goodbye and left casually.

One hour. Bum bum… bum bum…

Two hours. Bum bum… bum bum…

Three hours. Bum bum… bum bum…

Four hours. Bum Bum.

Her heart stopped beating and it was only a matter of time before she would wake. I would see her for the first time as one of us. The start of our new life together was mere moments away.

"Alec?" Bright red newborn eyes stared at me for the first time. I pressed my lips against hers in utter joy.

"Good morning, lovely, did you have a nice sleep?" She laughed at my bad joke and shook her head at me.

"Not the best sleep I've ever had, but I had a wonderful dream. I dreamt that we were on a beach cuddling on a blanket as the sun set." She told me. I pulled her in for another kiss and laughed.

"Well you're half right. You haven't left my arms for three days, my love." Emphasize I gave her waist a light squeeze. She smiled and leaned in to nuzzle my neck. "As much as I love this moment Bella, there is still something that must be done first." Pulling away from her reluctantly I ushered her towards the door. "Edward it's time." With that I gave her one last kiss and let Edward in to take her hunting. "Good luck."

**And there you have it my lovely readers! As always review or not but this story finally passed 50 reviews WOOHOO! Closer to by goal of having 100 reviews on a story! Also remember to check out the facebook page for This Place Again it has pictures of everything and also if something happens before I can post chapters that's where you will find out first. As always I love you guys and thanks for being so supportive I can't wait to hear from you.**


End file.
